


Wonder

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-17
Updated: 2001-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is an answer to the challenge posed on the Turnbull list. Use the line, "Sometimes I wonder what it is like to love him."





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Wonder

## Wonder

by Loonywoif

Author's Website: http://www.angelfire.com/journal/sevens/Woods.htm

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Wonder  
By Loonywoif 

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be in love with him..._ He sighed and turned to where Turnbull sat. Today a new batch of flowers. Light scents drifted from Turnbull's desk and throughout the consulate. Walking over to Turnbull's desk he leaned down to smell them. Frowning, he looked over Turnbull's desk. Everything was neat and orderly, so like Turnbull. In a way he hated it because Turnbull made him look like he had no flaws. 

Outside a car door slammed and he looked out. Turnbull was climbing out of Ray's car. His bright red uniform blazing in the sun. 

"Thank you kindly for lunch, Ray." Turnbull said. 

"Aw, it's nothing." Ray bounced on his toes. "Wanna go dancing tonight?" 

"My pleasure though I am sure you know that I am not much of a dancer, Ray." Turnbull replied demurely. 

"Nope. You dance divinely. So about 8 o'clock?" Ray asked lifting one of Renfield's hands. 

"That would be..." Turnbull took a deep breath as Ray kissed the palm of his hand. "Wonderful." 

Ray turned blazing eyes on his 'Rennie', "Good. Some dancing at 8, food at 10. I'll bring you back to work at 6, k?" Ray leaned up on his toes and kissed Rennie. "Later, love." 

Climbing into his car, Ray took off and left a stunned Rennie. A small smile gracing his lips, Turnbull walked up the steps and entered the consulate. Happily, Turnbull strode in, playing with his Stetson. Laying it on the hat rack he left the foyer and headed towards Constable Fraiser's office. A movement out of the corner of his eye attracted him and he headed towards it. "Ahh, Detective Vecchio, waiting for Constable Fraser?" 

"Uh yeah. Nice flowers, Turnbull." 

"Thank you, sir. Ray quite spoils me but no matter how many times I tell him it's not necessary, he insists on fresh flowers every week." Turnbull smiled and he arranged his flowers. "Well, may I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee?" "Ahh no thanks, Turnbull, me and Fraser are going out to eat." 

"Very well, Detective." 

Rennie sat down and started with the first of the files on his desk. A few minutes later, Constable Fraser entered the room, "Ready, Ray?" 

"Sure Benny." As they walked out of the consulate Ray asked. "Benny, what must it be like to be in love with someone like Turnbull?" 

"I don't quite know, Ray. However from the other Ray's view, it must be something special." Fraser replied. As they got into the car to go for lunch, both men's thoughts were the same. _Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be in love with him?_

* * *

End


End file.
